


More Than 4 Years

by ad_dictionary



Series: The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coffee, Confessions, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Gay, Gen, Hangover, Herc: starts the trouble and lets it burn, I was in a very Burrens mood when writing this, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aaron burr: chaotic good, aaron's a little shit and I love him, alex: he just want to eat his pancakes please and thank you, john: done with everyones shit, laf: can't keep his mouth shut, slowly becoming my favorite tag, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictionary/pseuds/ad_dictionary
Summary: After accidentally confessing his year long crush on his three year long boyfriends, Aaron learns an interesting fact about his boyfs.Part 2 of "4 Years"
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Angelica Schuyler
Series: The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681291
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	More Than 4 Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> DROWNING IN THE GAY
> 
> I don't think I've ever had so much fun writing something?? Like, thank you so much for giving me the idea!  
> This is for LittleSunshineBurr(Sir) who consistently leaves comments and kudos on my work and loves this ship as much as I do! Thank you so much for making AO3 a happier place!

Aaron practically hung off John as they descended the stairs. For the millionth time, Aaron swore he would never even look at a glass of wine again. God, he really hated hangovers.

Everyone was oddly silent at breakfast that morning. Alex had made pancakes, and Aaron was nursing a cup of black coffee. He wrapped his blanket around him tighter, taking a sip of his drink.

Aaron didn’t look up from his coffee as Hercules spoke up.

“So four years was it?”

He didn’t look up, but he certainly choked on his coffee. 

“Uh- I-” Aaron's mind went blank and his face went red. He swirled his spoon around his cup, not making eye contact with any of them.

“Yeah Aaron, We’d  _ love _ to know what you meant by ‘4 years’ ” John said in the most bastardly way possible, leaning in closer and putting his hand on Aaron’s forearm.

“It’s nothing! I was just drunk!”

The table gave him a collection of arched eyebrows and knowing smirks. Aaron sighed.

“Okay! Fine. I’ve had this huge crush on you guys since like, the spring before you all asked me out.”

Aaron groaned as he heard the symphony of awws and a quiet “That’s adorable!” from Alex. 

He grumbled as they continued their swooning. Laf reached over and patted him on the hand.

“It’s okay mon  chéri, we’ve been, how you say, “crushing on” you for way longer than that. ”

The chatter at the table stopped, as Aaron looked up, a dastardly grin on his face. His headache seemingly forgotten, he said,

“I’’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“You weren’t supposed to tell him that!” Herc whisper-shouted from behind his hands.

“Great, now he knows we’re just a bunch of dorks” Alex groaned.

“I already knew that,” Aaron said, kissing him on the cheek.

A peaceful silence settled over the table, before Aaron spoke up, a smirk playing at his lips.

“So is nobody going to explain or-”

“Who wants seconds?” John shot up, and Aaron snorted.

+++

After breakfast, Herc was washing the dishes. Aaron walked over to him, hopping up onto the counter. 

“So how long is ‘way longer than that’? ” He grinned.

Hercules’ shoulders moved a little closer together and he scrubbed the plate he was cleaning a little harder. The tips of his ears turned a bright shade of pink.

Aaron snorted, then hopped down to help him.

+++

After the failure with Hercules, Aaron tried a different strategy. John was sitting in their bed, sketching something, when Aaron came up behind him.

“How did you get so good at drawing?” Aaron said, sitting next to him.

A smile peaked up at the corner of John's lips as he responded.

“Practice, I guess”

Aaron smirked as he rested his head on John’s shoulder.

“Like over 4 years of practice?”

The reaction from John was immediate.

“Nope. Not doing this” He said, jumping off the bed and out of the room, leaving Aaron to die of laughter.

+++

Aaron slowly closed the door behind him as he entered his and Alex’s adjoined study. Alex didn’t look up from his desk. Papers were being grabbed and discarded by the minute, steadily building a pile of papers filled to the brim with theories and claims. Aaron walked over to him, peering over his shoulder. 

“Jease, that’s a lot of paper. It’s almost like-”

Alex whipped around to face him. “Don’t you dare.”

“-it took over 4 years to write.” he finished.

Aaron wished he could take a picture of Alex’s red-face glare.

+++

Aaron sighed as he collapsed onto the bed. His attempts at finding out the truth were a waste of time, and he was pretty sure there was no way Laf would let anything else spill after his accidental slip-up at breakfast. Aaron was contemplating giving up, when he felt a vibration in his back pocket.

_ Angelica: Did you guys get home alright? Maria told me to check in on you _

+++

Aaron cleared his throat. His boyfriends were sitting on the couch preparing for their weekly movie night when they looked up at him. He looked down at his phone, and began to read from it.

“  _ ‘Maria said the guys had been pining over you for at least a 2 years before they asked you out. Actually, they pretty much had their eyes on you since you became Laf’s roommate. Once, Alex went up to you in the library with the intention of asking you on a date, but was so nervous he talked about literally anything but getting dinner with you. He was practically crying when he called Maria to tell her how he fucked up. So yeah, they did have a crush on you for a while apparently.” _

Aaron turned off the phone and pocketed it, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

“Uh, I…we-”

Aaron doubled over laughing, tears coming to his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best/fluffiest thing I've ever written.


End file.
